pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapinch
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=003 |evointo=Vibrava |gen=Generation III |species=Ant Pit Pokémon |type=Ground |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=15.0 kg |imweight=33.1 lbs. |ability=Hyper Cutter Arena Trap |dw=Sheer Force |body=14 |egg1=Bug |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Trapinch (Japanese: ナックラー Nakkuraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Trapinch appears to be an orange bug with a large head and jaws as well as a white underside. Trapinch also has short stubby legs along with twinkles found in its eyes. Natural abilities Trapinch has the abilities Hyper Cutter and Arena Trap along with the hidden ability Sheer Force. Hyper Cutter prevents Trapinch's attack from becoming decreased whilst Arena Trap prevents Pokémon from fleeing the battle, excluding itself. Sheer Force removes additional effects from Trapinch to raise its power. Evolution Trapinch can evolve into Vibrava once level 35 is reached, then into Flygon at Level 45. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Route 111 |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Mirage Tower, Route 111 |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 228 (Poké Radar) |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Common |black2white2 = Desert Resort |b2w2rarity = Common |xy = Route 13 |xyrarity = Uncommon }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch an egg |Trozei=Phobos Drill, Endless Level 27, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (6-9F), Wish Cave (21-28F), Desert Region (1-11F), Joyous Tower (21-24F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1-15F) }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders. |sapphire=Trapinch is a patient hunter. It digs an inescapable pit in a desert and waits for its prey to come tumbling down. This Pokémon can go a whole week without access to any water. |emerald=Its big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back. |firered=It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey. |leafgreen=It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey. |diamond=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |pearl=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |platinum=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |heartgold=It's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit in the desert. Once something has fallen in, there is no escape. |soulsilver=It's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit in the desert. Once something has fallen in, there is no escape. |black=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |white=It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |black 2=It makes an inescapable conical pit and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |white 2=It makes an inescapable conical pit and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |x=It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey. |y=It makes an inescapable conical pit and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. |or=Trapinch’s nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders. |as=Trapinch is a patient hunter. It digs an inescapable pit in a desert and waits for its prey to come tumbling down. This Pokémon can go a whole week without access to any water.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 328 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 328 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 328 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 328 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 328 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 328 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Trapinch BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Trapinch XY.gif |xysprs= Trapinch Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Trapinch appears in AG106: Beg, Burrow and Steal who dug into a labyrinth where Ash and co. along with Team Rocket and the researchers Hal and Eliza become stuck at. Factory Head Noland has a Trapinch appearing in AG135: Numero Uno Articuno. DP072: Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2, Solana caught a Trapinch to defeat a Golem. DP033: All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! and DP145: A Rivalry To Gible On!. Trivia *Despite its appearance and egg group, Trapinch isn't -type. *Trapinch and Nidorino are the only Pokémon that, when evolving, lose the ability to learn a 1-hit KO move. *Trapinch's way of catching prey is used by many real-world desert animals. Origins Trapinch appears to be based on an antlion whilst its name comes from trap and pinch. Gallery 328Trapinch_AG_anime.png 328Trapinch_Dream.png 328Trapinch_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon